SasuSaku Chapters 1-3
by Sakura Sayuki Fuyama
Summary: Here are all the chapters at once!


SasuSaku

(Chapter 1)

A/N: Ohayou! This is my 1st fanfic, so give me comments about it so I can improve and maybe change it a bit! I admit that my idea is slightly like another fan fiction but I want towrit something like that too so, I did! It took A LOT of convincing just to write a paragraph about it so, I put in a lot of effort! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer:

I just want to say that I DON'T own Naruto or any characters but if I did, Sakura would be married to Itachi! (Fangirl squeal)

Summary:

Sakura is chased by her fanboys frequently then a particular missing ninja comes back. Lucky Sakura meets him. What will happen? Will love or hatred arise? Note: LOTS of Karin bashing. Those who love SasuSaku or hate Karin to death because she's a bitchy slutty whore, (a.k.a like me) should read. Arigatou!

Chapter 1:

"Why me?" Haruno Sakura asked herself pathetically. Sakura was the head Medical Ninja in Konoha Leaf Village and was also a Anbu. To add more, she was also the apprentice of the current fifth hokage, Tsunade Senju-Hime which explained her monstrous strength. She was so beautiful that her beauty could put any goddess in shame. She had a nice body figure and everybody said that she resembled her name which was a flower, Sakura

She had been tired of the confessions from her fan boys and suddenly knew how Sasuke felt. He had been chased by hundreds of fan girls every day and now, it was her turn.

Out of the blue, she suddenly remembered that he had left them, Sasuke leaving Team 7, Konoha and her. She started feeling down but told herself it was not her fault and had nothing to do about it. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed. Recently, he had been asking her for advice about love because he was now going out with Hinata. It took him 10 years just to realize how much she had loved him. Sakura was glad that he didn't have to chase her anymore like last time because he liked her. "Sakura-chan! What do I buy for Hinata? It's going to be her birthday! I need it ASAP!" Naruto screamed. Sakura covered her ears and sighed. "Just give her a simple gift like flowers or a small necklace. Make sure it's purple." She suggested. "Thanks Sakura-chan!" He ran off rushing off to the streets without saying 'thank you'. Sakura always wondered why in the world did Hinata love him for so long? Love really was a mystery.

She then realized how dark it was and decided to walk around before heading home to breathe in the night air. While walking, she had a funny feeling that somebody was following her and turned around but there was no one. So she thought it was just her. But then, she heard rustling sounds from a tree and said loudly "I know your there. Show yourself." A dark figure appeared and approached her.

She still couldn't recognize him but could make out a dark blue shirt, dark raven hair and onyx eyes. Then, he walked to her slowly and she could see his face clearly now. It was, Uchiha Sasuke. He smirked at the reaction HIS cherry blossom, Sakura gave him and pushed her to a tree. Sakura trembled and questioned "Why are you here?" He smirked and replied, "I just wanted you back. Sakura shot him a puzzled look. She didn't know what he mean. In a moment, he kissed her lightly and retreated. Sakura was at a loss.

Then again, he kissed her but pressed his tongue on her lips demanding for entrance. She resisted but gave up and his tongue went into her mouth and roamed freely in her wet carven. He then ripped of her shirt and started kissing down her neck, biting it to mark her as his, then to her chest. By now, Sakura was in complete shock. She didn't know what was happening. He smirked and replied answering her question, "Your mine now. Your whole body and every part of you. You'll be my property and I'll take you to my away," he answered in a dark, mischievous tone. Sakura wondered in fear what would happened to her. He then put his hands on her thigh and Sakura hoped that he was not doing what she had hoped he was not going to do. But, he just had to do it. His hand went into her tight shorts and then to her panties. Then he rubbed her clit. "Sasuke-kun," Sakura moaned in delight. Sasuke smirked.

(Chapter 2)

A/N: Sorry guys, the climax is a bit weird because their ninjas and their suddenly in a company. To tell u, Sasuke owns a famous company and the telephone is created already ok? There are other companies like Naruto's beloved Ichiraku, which is now Ichiraku Corps. So hope you like it!

Disclaimer:

I just want to say that I DON'T own Naruto or any characters but if I did, Sakura would have a fan club.

Chapter 2:

Sasuke knew it was time to move and he told Sakura that he was taking her somewhere (After their make-out session of course, duh) "Where?" Sakura asked curiously. "You'll know soon." So, Sakura allowed Sasuke to carry her to another hidden ninja village called Sound. It was ruled by Orochimaru but Sasuke killed him leaving him to rule Sound. It wasn't like Sakura imagined. It was like any normal hidden ninja village. People shouting and playing. Sasuke brought Sakura to his mansion then walked up a flight of stairs leading them to a room. He opened the door and put her on the bed. Then, he left. Before he did, he called a girl's name "Karin," then like on the cue, a red headed girl with crazy hair, black glasses and with an awkward body figure ran and clinged onto his arm like he was her teddy bear. She had horrible fashion sense. She was wearing an extremely short mini skirt and an extra tight black shirt. She gave him puppy eyes and asked him what he wanted. He told her to heal Sakura but before he could finish his sentence, Sakura rolled her eyes and cut him off "I can heal myself you know," "No. Your chakra level is extremely low, your in no condition to heal yourself." He said nonchalantly and left. Once he left the red head turned around and glared at Sakura and introduced herself "I'm Sasuke-kun's sexy secretary. What's your relationship with him?" I told her that I didn't know and she simply said, "Well, I'll give you a warning slut. He's MINE so just stay off him. Sasuke-kun only has eyes for me! Remember : H.I.S means-He Is MINE" (Insert gag please!) "What did she just say?! She said that to me! ME! No one says that to me! If someone does,I'll simply just punch them." Sakura thought to herself. Unfortunately, She was low in chakra so she just glared at her and told her to mind her own BIG fat business and not to poke her nose in hers. Karin just ignored the comment and healed her quickly and left the room walking.

So, since the slut Karin was done, she decided to hit on HER Sasuke-kun trying to make him fall in love with her 'beautiful' body. She knocked on his door and there was a reply "Come in Karin." Karin opened the door wearing only a black bra and panties. Sasuke looked at her in disgust. "Karin you should not wear any single revealing clothing in my mansion." Sasuke said coldly. "But Sasuke-kun! I only want to ask you to sleep with me!" Karin cried seductively. Sasuke turned his head ignoring her body knowing he would soon get attracted and did not want to betray his cherry blossom. Karin rolled her eyes and questioned "Why did you bring that slut?" "She's a top doctor, apprentice of the fifth hokage, my first crush, has a great body figure, has luscious hair and is not annoying and clingy like a bitchy, slutty whore like you." Sasuke said. Karin was shocked. He was saying good things about a woman for once AND it wasn't her. Karin was dead jealous and Sasuke knew that look "Do anything you like to her but, just don't do anything to harm her. She's mine and forever mine. She's worth a lot so don't hurt her." Sasuke glared at her coldly. Karin frowned and walked away. She certainly hadn't fulfilled her intentions.

Sasuke yawned with tiredness. It was completely obvious though, his hair looked messier than usual and his face showed a dishelved look when he got to his mansion. To make it more worse, Karin poped up telling him things he didn't want to know. He thought "I should give her more work. Wait! Isn't a secretary suppose to make my life easier? And she's my secretary! God! I'm so stupid! Baka!" So, he excused himself (With an request for her to shut up and do her work or else he would fire her) and walked to his bedroom only finding Sakura reading a medical book. "Hey, everything alright?" Sasuke said and kissed her on the cheeks. Sakura looked up from her book and nodded and replied "Yes, everything is fine except for that redhead, Karin. She really pissed me off bad. I wonder if you can do something about it Sasuke-kun." Sakura pouted at the last comment. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. He was not surprised that Karin did that. Then, a fabulous idea came into his mind.

"I wonder if my sweetie is worried about me?" Karin asked herself for the ,millionth time of the day. She was worried that Sasuke would be worried about her because that slut had come to stay. But, she assured herself by swearing she would ask him about it later. (Back to Sakura and Sasuke) "Sakura, are you bored from time to time today?" Sasuke asked hopefully. Sakura nodded in curiousity and he smirked. She wondered where he was going. "Then, how about you work for me?" Sakura raised and eyebrow and asked "As in what way," "We'll you know Karin right?" Sakura nodded. "She is my secretary currently and unfortunately, so I was wondering if you could replace her. She's annoying and if I shift her to another area, I'll need a replacement." "Ok, I guess there's no problem with it." Sakura said and kissed his cheek. He smiled and took of his jacket and started filling in papers which seemed like a contract. Sasuke gave it to her and Sakura looked at the heading: Contract For Secretary Offer By Uchiha Sasuke. She took a pen and scribbled her signature and continued to read her book. Sasuke sighed in relief and kissed her in the forehead saying "Thanks a bunch," then he put his hands around her neck and nuzzled it with his head. Sakura grinned and replied sweetly"Anything for you Sasuke-kun." "Arigatou Kami-sama , I'm so lucky to have my cherry blossom." he whispered to her. She giggled and both kissed passionately.

Now, anyone could see this coming. Karin was going to have her own taste of medicine. Since she was so worried about 'her' Sasuke-kun, she decided to check on him. Since she's a slut, (Which we ALL know) she just opened the door. Just at THAT moment Sasuke and Sakura were kissing passionately. She gasped. Still kissing, the couple had not realize that a certain gaping redhead was looking at them. "NANI?! Sasuke-kun!" Now, they FINALLY saw that she was there and Sakura said "You have a problem?" Sasuke gave her a bitter sweet smile and practically sang "Oh Karin. Since your here, lets discuss something important ASAP." Karin nodded her head and stared at the pink head. 'What in the world is she doing in here?! Sasuke-kun was kissing her! I need to know, maybe...it was forced!' Karin thoughts flowed through her mind. So, all three headed to his personal office and sat down on the chairs nearby. "Now, it's about your job Karin," She blinked. "We are shifting you to another department." Her eyes widened. "Why? I have a certificate for a secretary job!" "Yes, but you'll be Suigetsu's (Sorry, not sure about the spelling!) secretary since he needs one. Your replacement is going to be Sakura." Karin looked at her in disbelief. "Her? Her?! But! What does she have?!" Sasuke sighed "She has a high diploma in secretary jobs too. Plus I've signed the contract," He pushed a few papers to her "and since she is going to be Uchiha Sakura , why not? It would be nice if I have my future wife to be my secretary." Sakura blushed, "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said playfully, adding the suffix. Karin's jaws dropped. "She'll be taking your place tomorrow. And please leave, I want to do some PRIVATE business with Sakura," Sasuke winked at her, Sakura blushed and smiled. Karin sweared she could puke from their mushiness. Karin stood up and walked out of his personal office thinking hardly. She was obviously up to something no good.

'Tock...tock...' Karin was hitting her pen against her table. She was thinking if a AWESOME plan to get to rid of Sakura. 'Wait! Isn't she a medical ninja? If so, she probably can't fight well! I can knock her down with a few shurikens!" Karin cried in delight. So, proceeding as plan, she headed towards their office and went in. Both of them were working on something so Karin asked Sakura as politely as she could, "Sakura slut, I want to know how strong you're. Let's spar bitch." Karin smiled slyly. (So much for politely) Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and protested "No, I won't let you,"Sasuke-kun, please. I'm strong, you know that." Sakura hugged his neck and said it. Sasuke sighed an agreed. So, both went to the training grounds and were still in their work suits. Karin started first. She threw some shurikens and kunais really hard and Sakura easily catched them. "Nani?! She's probably experienced!" Karin thought.

Little did she know that she was going to see HELL. Sakura really wanted to end this fast so, she use her sandals heel and lightly tapped it on the ground which was the middle in the middle of Karin. The ground crumbled into half and Karin fell in it! She then was swearing, really badly and Sakura happily walked away. "So, how'd it go?" Sasuke asked in curiosity. "Oh well, the usual." Sakura shrugged like it was normal of her to beat the shit out of a person. Sasuke sighed and Sakura giggled "That's just what I love about you," "Of course you do Sasuke-kun!" Sakura still giggling they hadn't realize that Karin was hearing them behind the door sneakily.

"Ugh! What is she to him?! I just need her to get out of his office and done!" Karin screeched but she knew it was going to take more than that as she knew Sakura trusted Sasuke a lot and Sasuke sweared he wouldn't cheat her. This was probably the hardest couple to break in the WHOLE world! It's impossible! How could you split a perfect, lovey-dovey, strong, trustworthy couple?! AND, they were NINJAS. They could beat the shit out of anybody anytime. Since Sasuke has the Sharigan who is a prodigy and Sakura who was an awesome medical ninja PLUS, both were trained in the pride and glory of one the Legendary Three! Karin wouldn't stand a chance at all, no doubts. She had to think of something. Even if it was the stupidest thing on earth. Maybe she could show that Sakura was cheating on Sasuke? No, no one was daring enough to mess with Sakura. How about vice versa? Still no, Sakura is his new secretary. They go everywhere together (Except the toilet, duh) and she has Sasuke's schedule. This was one puzzle a person could not solve alone in their entire life.

"Let's see, what the number? Oh! Found it! It's 9826 1247 good," Karin said. She was hiring a break-upper. Their job is to break up a couple, marriage or anything relating to love. Karin wanted a one hundred percent success so she called one of the fifth most successful centers. It was called 'Flirt And Break'. After she dialed the numbers, a female voice was heard." How may I help you? This is Flirt And Break Company," Karin explained that she was hiring one of their employee. The receptionist agreed and set up a appointment for her. All she had to do now was to go to the meeting at 3:00 pm tomorrow and wait for the results. She knew that their employees were paid handsomely for their services IF it was a success. They were also pretty boys and were mostly players when they were young so they were totally experienced. She hoped that she was getting the expected result or she would have to call the other four best centers which she hated because she was impatient. Oh well, she will have to wait till then.

Karin walked into a expensive room. She saw a hot boy and greeted him. "Hello, madam," he bowed. She smiled and explained, "Hello sir, about the reason, I'll explain. It's about my boss, he's the CEO of a multi-billionaire company. I want his attention but a certain girl which he knew before came and he claimed that he wanted to marry her." The man nodded a signal for understanding. "Well, I understand madam. I'm Sousuke Takuyama, (A name I wish my bestf's name could be) the best at this as it seems your situation is difficult. But, is it really that hard that YOU yourself can't solve it? You seem to have brains madam, no offense." (So not true! I'm just writing this as an excuse to be rejected. Gomensai!) Karin replied, "Apology accepted. The thing is, she's his secretary. So, it's hard to separate them and he claims to want to marry her IN FRONT of me!" She then handed him a profile about Sakura with all the information she could collect. He read it and frowned, "This, might be a problem," Karin raised her eyebrows "well, she's very beautiful but a beauty like her won't swoon so easily by my charms and flirting. In addition, if I heard correctly, rumors says she's PRETTY strong. I think she's the apprentice of a Hokage no, princess, something like that. From your information, I think she's most likely his best friend and probably had a childhood crush on him once or so." He explained. Karin was crushed. 'Best friend? Childhood? Crush? What in the world! Why must she be so perfect?!' Karin thought. Sousuke apologized and excused himself. Karin left the center empty handed, she had no choice but to call the other four centers.

(Chapter 3)

A/N: Yo hola, readers! I'm back! Sorry for not updating. Exams period was on so, yeah! Hope you like it! Read and review please or else I'll get Itachi-kun to castrate you because I FINALLY convinced my lazy ass I to do the talking disclaimer thing.

Itachi: Why should I?

sakurafuyama: Because I say so! (Kisses him on the cheek)

Itachi: (Blushes and sighs) Hai, hime.

sakurafuyama: To the disclaimer!

Itachi: sakurafuyama does not own Naruto or me, (HEY!) please review.

Chapter 3:

"Good morning sir," Karin gritted out. She was meeting her new boss, Suigetsu. Unfortunately for her, he was also her friend who teased her mercilessly. Karin hated Suigetsu to the bone and would resort to violence every time they fought.

"Yo! Hey Karin, did you hear?! Sasuke proposed to Sakura! I'm so happy for them!" Suigetsu informed her. Karin's eyes widened. 'WAIT... WHAT?! No! I haven't even called the other companies! NO! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!' Karin thought.


End file.
